


Copper

by ingridmatthews



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short PWP written for the Porn Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper

Scully's spread out beneath him, naked and sheened with perspiration. The copper hair between her legs is wiry and untrimmed, making Mulder's mouth water as he buries his face there, lapping her folds open, the tip of his tongue searching for her clit.

The hair is damp over his cheekbones and his chin gets soaked with her juices as she grabs the sheets and grinds helplessly against his face. "God," she gasps and if he looked up he knows he'd see the only thing she's wearing, her little gold cross, sliding over her collarbone before disappearing behind her neck. "Ooooh. Mulder?"

"Yes?" he replies, his voice muffled against her wet flesh.

"More teeth. Less tongue."

It's not exactly an order, but he pretends it is and his cock responds accordingly, with a hot twitch. He starts to scrape at her, gently and she screams, arching to get more of herself into his mouth. His own hips start to grind into the mattress and there's too much give to satisfy but enough friction just to place him on the edge of losing his mind.

He concentrates on pleasing Scully instead and she rewards him with a sudden orgasm, her rough heels and hands drawing him to her with a wonderful desperation. She curls over him for a few seconds, shuddering and without warning she flips him over, crossing the bed the short way and straddles him, her eyes shining with a vicious desire.

Scully impales herself on his cock and rides him hard, batting his steadying hands away from her hips. Her mouth hangs open and the copper hair of her head is clinging wetly to her face. She silently mouths obscenities as he chants her name and watches the cross swing from her bowed neck.

He wants to do nothing but watch her, revel in her wild beauty, but his body has other plans and his asshole tightens, his balls draw up and he can't hold back another second, coming inside of her as she grits her teeth with triumph. He thinks he might die from pleasure, he's then _sure_ of it when she lifts herself off of him and touches herself, his come dripping over her fingers. She keeps doing this until she gets off on it, rocking through another orgasm.

Finally spent, she collapses atop him, laughing softly. Stunned, he smoothes her hair away from her forehead, revealing the classic planes of her face, the deep blue of her eyes. He kisses her forehead and she drifts off to sleep, almost immediately, something he knows he'll pick on her later for.

Or maybe not. Picking on Dana Scully isn't the wisest of moves even for a foolhardy man like Fox Mulder.


End file.
